Amore, more, ore, re
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Alistair l'avait rencontrée la veille d'une bataille qui bouleversa leur vie. Vaincre l'Enclin, rétablir la vérité sur les Gardes des Ombres, cela semblait presque facile quand il la suivait. Jamais il n'aurait cru que telle fleur s'épanouirait dans l'adversité. Elle devint la lumière vers qui hommes et femmes de toutes races se rallieraient. Il suffisait d'y croire.
1. De te fabula narratur

Disclaimer : Dragon Age : Origins appartient à Bioware.

 **Ndla** : Des années que je désire écrire sur ce jeu formidable. Niveau PS3, je ne jure que par Dragon Age : Origins. J'y ai consacré des jours et des jours entiers ! Enfin... les heures mises de bout en bout. Je n'ai pas autant joué aux autres opus. Je me lance, donc, dans cette fanfiction à plusieurs chapitres.

Pour ceux et celles qui veulent connaître la traduction du titre de ce recueil, _Amore, more, ore, re_ : L'amour, les mœurs, les paroles, les actes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Amore, more, ore, re**

 **.**

 ** _De te fabula narratur_ **

.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu...

C'était tout de suite après son petit accrochage avec ce mage. Avant la bataille d'Ostagar.

Elle avait poliment attendu la fin de l'accrochage en question. Il l'avait surtout trouvée très réservée, distante. Sceptique. Son unique tentative d'humour avait été maladroite. Quelque chose sur le fait qu'Alistair préférerait être entouré de femmes.

Cette femme s'était comportée comme si rien ne pouvait la surprendre, que le pire était déjà derrière elle. Elle avait décliné son identité. Un prénom qui s'inscrivit en lui, non pour une raison particulière, enfin si. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Un prénom singulier qui lui convenait, ce qu'il apprendrait plus tard.

Cara Cousland.

Elle avait suivi des yeux le mage qui était passé près d'elle sans un regard dans sa direction, puis s'était très vite intéressé à lui. Son regard avait plongé dans les yeux noisette comme si elle pouvait lire en lui avec la même facilité qu'on ouvre un parchemin.

Elle s'était immédiatement détaché des deux autres recrues, Jory et Daveth. A harceler Duncan avec ses questions, à prendre la direction de leur petit groupe une fois qu'il fut arrivé dans les Terres sauvages de Korcari. Elle s'était permise de leur donner des ordres, à prendre en main la conversation avec Morrigan quand cette dernière vint à leur rencontre. Elle ne fut nullement déstabilisée par tant d'arrogance et de provocation. Elle lui répondit sur le même ton.

Déjà si résolue. Cette figure fermée s'était fait petit à petit optimiste. Mais il avait vu chez elle une détermination résignée. Elle suivait les ordres et faisait tout pour. Point. Il avait noté qu'elle obéissait aux ordres de Duncan sans discuter.

Après la bataille d'Ostagar, leur destin changea du tout au tout. Une évidence qu'il avait besoin d'expliciter tant cette perspective était aussi terrifiante qu'invraisemblable.

Ce fut chez Flémeth qu'il sut. Il se rongea les sangs des heures, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire seul si elle ne survivait pas à ses blessures. Il avait demandé des nouvelles à Flémeth d'innombrables fois. Elle était morte n'est-ce pas ? Elle était morte dans la Tour d'Ishal, il venait de perdre la seule qui aurait pu survivre à cette bataille s'il avait été plus compétent. A son plus grand soulagement, elle finit par sortir de la masure branlante. Anxieuse pour lui sans aucun doute. Cara lui adressa un sourire éclatant, tant elle fut rassurée de savoir l'unique Garde des Ombres qu'elle connaissait, outre Duncan, en vie.

Il fallut surmonter sa peine, ravaler la bile amère. Accepter que Loghain devait être traité en ennemi, que le vers était dans le fruit depuis le début.

Alors que lui était découragé, désarmé face à l'ampleur de la tâche, à terre et prêt à ne plus se relever jusqu'à ce que l'Enclin l'engloutisse, elle entreprit de le relever.

Quand Alistair se montra incertain, le regard de la jeune femme se durcit.

― Nous y arriverons, lui assura-t-elle, rien n'est encore perdu. La guerre vient de commencer, il nous faut donner un sens à la mort de nos camarades que d'autres ont trahis ! Il est parfaitement hors de question qu'on souille leur mémoire !

Poings fermés, lèvres serrées, mâchoires contractées, droite et campée sur ses jambes, Cara était devenue l'incarnation de la fureur de vivre, une fureur vengeresse. Il ne put ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir la flamme avide d'une vengeance personnelle. Il n'y voyait qu'une passion éclatante. La Justice. La Liberté. L'Humanité.

Ce prénom venait de s'inscrire dans son cœur.

Mais parce que les lambeaux de sa propre couardise lui collaient à la peau, il crut bon d'ajouter :

― Je ne suis pas sûr…

― Il va pourtant falloir y croire. Férelden a besoin de nous.

Elle se planta devant lui pour lui tendre la main. Le Garde des Ombres baissa les yeux vers elle comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre ce geste. Après tout, les présentations avaient déjà été faites. Que signifiait donc cette attitude ?

L'assurance de Cara sut dissiper les ténèbres.

― J'ai besoin de vous, Alistair.

Cette fois, dans ses prunelles, il put y lire un sentiment bien familier car partagé. La peur. La peur d'être seule face à ce qui l'attendait.

Son destin était scellé.

C'était elle et pas une autre.

Et cette poignée de main était le début d'une longue, longue relation dont il ne souhaitait pas voir la fin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _De te fabula narratur_ : C'est de toi que parle ce récit

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Je vais respecter la progression que j'ai choisie dans la partie que j'ai commencé (ce qui veut dire garder mon calepin sous la main dès que je m'y remet). Je vous rassure, je ne ferais que les étapes les plus importantes. Il y en aurait tout de même pas mal !

Pour des raisons évidentes, je vais personnaliser un peu - beaucoup - l'histoire, pour donner corps au personnage qu'on incarne. J'espère que la Cousland que je vous présente ne fera pas Mary-Sue. Que l'identifier à la votre ne sera pas trop difficile. Bien que les choix que je ferais parfois... Bon, on croise les doigts.

Une petite review si l'envie vous vient, je vous en remercie d'avance ! Prenez soin de vous et à une prochaine fois !


	2. Gloria victis

**_Amore, more, ore, re_**

.

 _ **Gloria victis !**_

.

― Dites-moi Alistair, j'aurai une question.

Quelques grincements de dents plus tard, le susnommé hocha la tête.

― Croyez-vous qu'il vous est possible d'être silencieux ? Sauf si cela est au-delà de vos capacités, bien sûr. Si des engeances déferlent sur nous, ma dernière pensée sera pour vous. Et votre incompétence, cela va de soi.

Alistair se borna au silence. Il ne voulait parler à personne et encore moins à elle.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir sur ce qu'allait être sa vie à partir de maintenant.

Une tâche titanesque les attendait. Plus de Duncan, plus personne pour les épauler, les aider dans cette mission.

Il entendit Cara échanger quelques mots avec Morrigan. Alistair n'y prêtait guère une grande attention, surtout après avoir entendu sa compagne de calvaire prononcer son prénom. Il avait fermé les écoutilles. Il remercia mentalement Cara d'avoir incité Morrigan à lui foutre une paix royale, qu'on excuse ce mauvais jeu de mot, et de garder son venin pour elle. Les paroles de Cara furent plus politiquement correctes pour ne pas vexer l'apostat mais Alistair saluait la patience dont elle faisait preuve face à cette vipère.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur cette petite blonde aux yeux d'un vert pétillant. Elle flottait quelque peu dans la brigantine qu'elle s'était acheté à Ostagar, le casque sous son bras avait déjà survécu à nombre de batailles quand elle l'avait récupéré sur le corps d'un soldat. Dans son sac se trouvait pléthore de feuillets, de documents, de livres ramassés ça et là. Touchée par ces appels de détresse, par ces ouvrages abandonnés, elle les avait récupérés, conservés précieusement. La majorité des objets qu'elle avait en sa possession appartenaient à d'autres. Les coffrets, les lettres par exemple. Elle en prenait soin, plus soigneuse encore qu'avec ses propres affaires.

Une nuit, il l'avait vue essuyer une boite trouvée sur les terres sauvages de Korcari. Ils venaient de rentrer et attendaient Duncan pour commencer le rituel.

― C'est à une certaine Jetta, avait répondu Cara sans détourner les yeux de sa tâche.

― Vous savez où la trouver ?

― La lettre disait à Golefalois.

― Vous savez à quoi elle ressemble ?

― Non. Mais je la retrouverai, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Elle attend des nouvelles de ce Rigby, elle en aura. Mieux vaut de mauvaises nouvelles que le silence.

Alistair n'avait osé souligner l'absurdité de cette quête. Il s'était dit, et se disait encore, qu'elle s'en rendrait compte par elle-même. Ce geste ne serait pas forcément accueilli comme Cara s'attendait. Certaines personnes préféraient se contenter silence. Alistair ne disait pas que c'était la bonne attitude. Il disait que se mettre des œillères pour passer à autre chose était ce qu'il y avait de plus facile. Peut-être que ce geste allait détruire des vies. Il avait été tenté de le lui dire. Quelque chose lui avait soufflé de ne pas le faire. Surement n'avait-il pas voulu voir sur ce beau visage le triste masque de la résignation.

― L'avez-vous ouverte ? avait-il demandé pour changer de sujet.

Cette fois, le regard avait brillé. Un cri indigné lui avait échappé, très spontané.

― Bien sûr que non ! Ça ne me regarde pas.

― Pourtant, vous ouvrez coffres et tiroirs sans remord, avait judicieusement fait remarquer Alistair.

― Ça n'a rien à voir, avait rétorqué Cara, personne ne les réclame. Je suis prête à rendre ces affaires.

Là-dessus, Cara avait glissé une main sous son plastron, sur le point de défaire la sangle. Alistair s'était empourpré, avait assuré en bégayant qu'il n'y avait rien de mal dans le fait qu'elle les garde et les porte.

Aujourd'hui, ce moment lui semblait bien loin alors qu'il ne datait que de quelques jours. Une semaine ne s'était pas écoulé depuis cette discussion. Elle s'obstinait à conserver ces objets, ces lettres dans lesquelles des inconnus plaçaient tous leurs espoirs, leurs dernières volontés et leurs pensées les plus intimes. Elle les lisait toute sans distinction.

Morrigan haussait les yeux au ciel face à cet entêtement. Alistair était horrifié d'avoir la même opinion qu'elle sur la manie de la jeune femme.

Il l'adorait aussi pour ça. Cette facette-là de sa personnalité l'agaçait mais il comprenait. S'il avait été une de ses âmes désespérés, surement qu'il aurait été réconforté de savoir qu'il existait quelqu'un sur cette terre qui se souciait de lui. Qui se chargerait d'accomplir ses dernières volontés, écouterait ses dernières prières.

Il adorait davantage Cara pour une telle empathie. Elle avait beau se défendre de tout altruisme, dire que l'appât du gain – ou la soif de connaissance – la motivait, Alistair avait remarqué l'estime qu'elle mettait dans ses soins. Il y avait quelque chose d'attendrissant dans cet air têtu, convaincu de faire ce qui était juste.

Tout le chemin jusqu'à Lothering, Alistair avait réfléchi sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Cara. Quoique, pas seulement. Il avait songé à leur avenir, à celui de Férelden, de la Garde des Ombres et à l'Enclin. Mais à chaque fois, ses pensées s'étaient tendues vers Cara. Après tout, se disait-il, ce phénomène n'était pas anormal. C'était elle qui avait décidé de prendre la tête de l'expédition, qui avait pris la décision de le relever, l'épousseter et de le pousser à lutter pour la liberté et la vie.

Il songeait à tout cela en marchant, sans faire attention à Morrigan. Cette dernière discutait avec la Garde des Ombres, aussi vigilante l'une que l'autre. A sa grande honte, plus préoccupé par ses pensées que par l'environnement, Alistair avait baissé sa garde. Un ennemi aurait pu bondir sur lui qu'il aurait réagi trop tard pour sauver sa peau.

― Enfin ! fit soudainement Cara. Lothering à l'horizon !

― Ce n'est pas glorieux, dit Morrigan, l'Enclin accélère l'agonie de ce petit village… Je vois que cela profite à certains.

Du menton, elle désigna les silhouettes qui barraient la route. Cara vit rouge en voyant qu'un pauvre hère vidait ses poches pour en donner le contenu à l'une des silhouettes qui fit signe aux autres de le laisser passer. Une main sur la garde de son épée, elle accéléra le pas. Alistair croisa le regard de Morrigan. Qui n'avait esquissé aucun geste pour l'arrêter.

L'aposta ne tenait pas à faire dans la discrétion. Parfait. De toute façon, Alistair ne se sentait pas l'envie d'opter pour cette option. Il avait tant de colère en lui, envers lui-même, qu'il n'éprouvait pas l'envie de la jouer pacifique.

Ils emboîtèrent le pas de la jeune femme, l'un prêt à dégainer épée et bouclier, l'autre disposé à geler le premier qui se jetterait sur eux.

Heureusement que Cara est là, songea Alistair. Oui, heureusement qu'elle était là. Jamais personne n'aurait cru, avant ce jour, qu'une aposta et un templier auraient pu se mettre d'accord sur le fait de tuer des êtres humains, aussi malhonnête soient-ils.

Depuis ce jour, Alistair se fit souvent la réflexion qu'ils étaient sans doute les plus grands perdants que cette terre portait. Même s'ils réussissaient à mettre un terme à l'Enclin… En fait, cela serait encore plus vrai quand ce cauchemar prendra fin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Gloria victis_ : Gloire aux vaincus

Je suis navrée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour le publier, les aléas de la vie que voulez-vous ma bonne dame/mon bon monsieur !

Une petite review si ce chapitre vous a fait plaisir, je serais bien contente de recueillir votre avis. Rien que de savoir que vous l'avez lu, je suis aux anges alors une review !

Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt !


	3. Deus caritas est

**Amore, more, ore, re**

 **.**

 _ **Deus caritas est**_

 **.**

Dans l'unique taverne dont était pourvu Lothering, Léliana s'était spontanément présentée.

Comme une apparition.

Ce qui était dans le ton avec sa profession et ses paroles. Plutôt drôle qu'un templier, soit un ex-templier, le voit de cette façon. Trouver une bonne sœur dans une taverne, c'était effectivement peu crédible. Qu'elle soit une ex-bonne sœur rassura le templier en Alistair.

Loin d'être intimidée, Cara ne s'était pas démonté face aux propos de l'ex-bonne sœur. Son scepticisme avait refait surface avant même qu'Alistair ne mettre son grain de sel dans la conversation.

Et, contre toute attente, Cara accepta la requête de la barde.

Cette décision fut extrêmement controversée. Morrigan ne manqua pas de montrer sa désapprobation.

― Vous aurais-je mal comprise ? s'enquit-elle de la voix doucereuse de celle qui en dit peu mais en pensait long. Je croyais que nous comptions affronter l'Enclin, non monter une chorale. Entre l'autre templier raté et la bonne sœur, si vous me dites que vous croyez en ces billevesées de dévote, je repars sur-le-champ sur les terres sauvages.

Léliana s'empourpra, indignée. Fort heureusement, une autre fut plus prompt qu'elle.

― Allons, tenta Cara, peu importe ses croyances...

La jeune femme dut comprendre qu'elle était en train de s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant en affrontant Morrigan de cette façon car elle s'interrompit puis se tourna vers Léliana et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune barde.

― Tu as l'air de savoir te battre et tu veux vaincre l'Enclin. Ces deux seules raisons me suffisent.

― Vous ne regretterez pas, Garde des Ombres. Je vous remercie.

Morrigan fronça les sourcils, dédaigneuse à souhait, les lèvres pincées. Que Cara ne croit pas s'être sortie du bourbier car la métamorphe avait l'intention de bondir sur la première occasion de montrer les crocs.

Ce qu'elle fit pas plus tard qu'à trois pas après que le petit groupe soit sorti de la taverne. Alistair regretta d'être pris entre ces deux feux indubitablement furibonds. Dire qu'il connaissait - ou avait connu plutôt - bon nombre d'hommes qui aurait envié sa situation. Lui, entouré par trois femmes ! Un cauchemar quand deux d'entre elles s'étripaient joyeusement dans une joute verbale. La force sereine et patiente de Léliana face au sarcasme cynique de Morrigan.

Tandis que les deux femmes, donc, se houspillaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Cara le prit à part. La décision ne faisait pas l'unanimité. En vérité, il n'y avait que Cara pour être en accord avec sa propre décision. Morrigan était déjà catégorique dans sa réticence, à présent elle était définitivement convaincue.

Cara le tira par le bras, pas gênée par le duel aussi cordial que sanglant qui se déroulait à côté d'eux.

― Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? s'enquit la Garde des Ombres.

Se mettre dans la peau d'un chef n'était pas confortable. Toute l'assurance face à Léliana se délita quand elle s'adressa à son homologue. Ils parlaient d'égal à égal. Alistair eut un œil vers les deux harpies qui s'étripaient avec une froideur cynique pour l'une, avec une passion sainte pour l'autre, il lui donna son opinion sans ambages.

― Je ne suis pas certain de sa fiabilité.

A sa grande surprise, Cara lui répondit :

― Moi non plus.

Puis, constatant l'étonnement de son compagnon de voyage :

― Mais nous manquons de bras, c'est un fait. Et je la crois sincère.

― Alors pourquoi…

― Sincérité n'est pas synonyme de fiabilité, Alistair. Elle veut aider, c'est certain, néanmoins je la crois capable de se retourner contre nous si nos actes sont contraires à ses principes. Nous verrons ce qu'elle vaut sur le terrain.

Alistair se jeta dans la brèche qu'elle venait de lui laisser.

― Nous n'avons pas les moyens de surveiller quelqu'un d'aussi instable et qui, sous prétexte d'être guidée par une main divine, veut prendre les armes.

― Nous n'avons pas les moyens d'entraîner quelqu'un. Du peu que j'ai vu, elle sait se défendre seule. C'est suffisant pour le moment.

Ils eurent un même coup d'œil vers l'intéressée. Consciente qu'il restait dubitatif, Cara ajouta :

― Elle a bon fond.

― Vous avez vu comme moi, répliqua Alistair, une bonne sœur qui sait danser le quadrille, j'en ai vu, mais qui sait se battre ? Jamais. Elle a l'air de traîner un passé très…

― Comme vous et moi.

Un point pour Cara. Alistair lui concéda ça, elle savait être convaincante. Il ouvrit la bouche, tout en cherchant un nouvel argument, la referma. Il clapait comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Mieux valait s'incliner et faire confiance à Cara. Il lui avait laissé le commandement, avec un soulagement et un plaisir qu'il n'avait pas pensé à cacher, et voilà qu'il critiquait ses décisions !

― Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas…

― J'en suis consciente Alistair, je vous remercie pour votre franchise. Le contraire m'aurait déplu.

Elle tapota l'épaule – ou plutôt la spalière – d'Alistair et se tourna vers les deux femmes qui venaient tout juste de prendre la décision aussi puérile qu'éphémère que de s'ignorer.

― Une bonne sœur dansant le quadrille, vous disiez ? dit Cara en reprenant la route, mission du cantor en main.

― Longue histoire, ma chère, longue histoire...

Le genre d'histoire qu'il fallait garder bien au chaud pour la raconter dans une taverne, dernière table au fond, une bonne bière pour accompagner le récit. C'était ce genre d'histoire qu'ils devaient être en train de vivre. A caser dans le même tiroir que celles où on le mettait sur le trône, lui. Le genre d'histoire qu'on a du mal à digérer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Deus caritas est_ : Dieu est amour

Merci à vous d'avoir lu et à une prochaine fois pour la suite !


	4. Ex aequo

**Ndla** : Me revoilà, enfin ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, elles m'ont tellement occupées que je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de fignoler ce chapitre. Il aurait dû sortir il y a plus d'une semaine, c'est dire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Amore, more, ore, re**

.

 _ **Ex aequo**_

.

― C'était une mauvaise idée.

Cara lui jeta un regard surpris. Il était devenu habituel qu'Alistair réfléchisse à deux fois à la moindre de ses décisions. C'était un acquis et elle appréciait, elle le lui avait dit. Dès qu'ils eurent installé le camp, Alistair, sous prétexte qu'il fallait patrouiller – et quoi de mieux pour prévenir une embuscade d'engeances que deux Gardes des Ombres ? – il avait embarqué sa compagne de voyage avec lui.

Après avoir rangé les documents qu'un membre des partisans d'Adaman lui avait confiés à la taverne de Lothering, elle lui avait emboîté le pas.

Thelonious, en fidèle mabari, avait suivi sa maîtresse en jappant et en sautillant de joie. Si bruyant qu'il avait fallu que Cara lui intime le silence. Depuis, le mabari s'était fait sage et attentif. Il s'était glissé entre les deux Gardes des Ombres, collé à la jeune femme. Le mabari n'écoutait qu'elle, ce qui n'empêchait pas les autres - dont lui, Alistair - de s'approcher de la bête. Cara les laissait faire, gardant un œil au cas où Thelonious se montre de mauvaise humeur ou exprime sa joie de façon trop excessive. Alistair et elle avaient pu constater que le mabari s'était déjà découvert des atomes crochus avec le Qunari.

Durant cette petite ronde, entre deux coups d'œil sur les environs, les deux Grades des Ombres devisaient, faisaient le point sur ce début de voyage.

Regard surpris, donc, de Cara. Parce qu'elle avait probablement cru ce dossier clos puisqu'elle avait eu le dernier mot. Avait cru, une fois encore.

― Inviter ce Qunari…

― Sten.

Devant l'incompréhension d'Alistair, elle reprit :

― Il s'appelle Sten.

― Je ne l'avais pas oublié, répliqua Alistair, si vous m'aviez laissé finir, j'aurais pointé du doigt le fait qu'il est un Qunari. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose sur cette peuplade, si ce n'est sa force indéniable.

― Il m'a semblé vous l'avoir dit ce matin. Nous manquons de bras. Les plus forts et les plus volontaires sont les bienvenus.

― Ce n'est pas une raison pour inviter le premier fou à se joindre à nous.

― Il n'est pas fou, rétorqua Cara un peu trop sèchement, je suis certaine que ses actes étaient justifiés. A ses yeux.

Elle avait fait cet ajout prudent en avisant le coup d'œil sceptique d'Alistair. Ce dernier souleva une branche bien basse, la jeune femme le remercia d'un hochement de tête et se glissa en-dessous. L'un et l'autre avaient la garde de leur épée en main. Alistair était soucieux.

― Tout de même… Vous porter garant pour un criminel, je ne suis pas sûr que…

― Je ne sais s'il a un bon fond, coupa Cara, et de la conversation que j'ai eue avec lui, il me semble qu'il est très respectueux des coutumes de son peuple. Ce n'est pas un fou qui tue sans raison. Sa rage était motivée par Créateur-seul-sait-quoi.

Thelonious bondit sur un tronc d'arbre abattu. Ses griffes râpèrent, enfoncés dans l'écorce. Le bruit attira l'attention des deux Gardes des Ombres qui baissèrent les yeux vers le mabari puis balayèrent les environs. Un réflexe né d'un réel sentiment d'insécurité. Eux qui s'étaient brusquement arrêtés reprirent leur route.

― Formidable. Qu'allons-nous faire s'il devient… incontrôlable ?

La réponse de Cara fusa sans hésitation ni un trémolo dans la voix.

― Croiser le fer. Je m'en chargerai, Alistair. Je suis responsable de lui, s'il devient une menace, c'est à moi de faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse nuire à personne.

Comme à la cabane de Flémeth et à Lothering, cette énigmatique lueur luisit dans ces prunelles. Elle était résolue. Alistair comprit qu'il n'avait pas voix au chapitre.

― Je serai à vos côtés si ce jour arrive, assura-t-il, je ne me déroberai pas s'il faut en venir à ces extrémités.

― J'apprécie votre soutient.

Cara leva les yeux vers le ciel nocturne qu'on pouvait apercevoir entre la cime des arbres. Une nuit tranquille, comparée à l'agitation de la journée,

― Mais c'est à moi d'assumer les conséquences de mes choix. Si ce jour arrive, je veux que vous restiez à l'écart.

Elle parut nostalgique, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

― Je sais que nous ne connaissons que depuis quelques jours, mais me permettez-vous de vous donner le nom d'ami ?

― Nous parlons en semblables. Considérez que c'est déjà fait, Cara, répondit Alistair avec un large sourire.

Ignorant le pincement au cœur bien que flatté, il se concentra sur le chemin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Ex aequo_ : à égalité

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Surement est-ce le dernier chapitre de l'année, aussi je vous souhaite de passer une bonne année. On se retrouve en 2017. Dit comme ça, on dirait qu'il va se passer une éternité avant la publication du prochain chapitre alors que non, ça va. Si tout va bien.

Laissez un petit mot avant de cliquer sur la petite croix au-dessus, je me ferais un plaisir de connaître votre avis. Je vois que pas mal de personne suive cette histoire, ça fait plaisir.

A bientôt !


	5. Minima de malis

**Ndla** : Je suis sincèrement navrée pour cette (peut-être trop) longue absence. La fac, les concours, la vie privée, tout ça... Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que j'ai dû temporairement cesser de publier mais je n'ai pu reprendre ma partie que tout récemment. Le temps de me remettre dans le bain et me revoilà ! Dites donc, j'aurai jamais pensé qu'il se passerait effectivement une "éternité" avant que je ne puisse publier ce chapitre... Je remercie ceux et celles qui ont continué à lire cette fanfiction, j'ai été très surprise que ce soit encore le cas après tous ces mois !

Je remercie également Kuraie pour sa review. Non, cette fic n'est ni abandonnée, ni oubliée, ne t'en fais pas !

Je vous présente de nouveau mes excuses et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Amore, more, ore,re**

.

 _ **Minima de malis**_

.

Leur cinquième compagnon – car Alistair comptait Thelonious, à tout hasard – fut un être des plus étrange et à la nature des plus incongrues.

Pour la première fois, ce ne fut pas lui qui vint à eux.

Car oui, Alistair ne voyait pas le cas Sten ainsi. Sten avait été un petit peu obligé de les suivre puisque Cara lui avait sauvé la mise en le mettant sous sa responsabilité. A ce sujet, Alistair n'était pas encore convaincue qu'elle avait eu une bonne idée mais soit. Le Garde des Ombres ne comptait pas non plus Léliana pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle se croyait envoyée par le Créateur en personne, rien que ça. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait compris.

Pour libérer Shale, il avait fallu risquer sa vie. Celle d'une fillette, combattre une démone et libérée sa proie. Tout le long, Alistair avait espéré que cette perte de temps vaille le coup. Sten et Morrigan s'étaient gardé de tout commentaire bien qu'ils ne voyaient pas plus que lui d'intérêt à venir à la rescousse à ce village perdu dans un coin de leur carte, condamné.

Cette petite Amalia ramenée à son père, tandis que Cara levait devant elle la barre de commande en prononçant la bonne formule, Alistair avait sincèrement souhaité que toutes ces complications allaient payé cette fois. C'était triste à dire mais ils n'étaient plus que deux dans la Garde des Ombres. Ils ne pouvaient être partout pour sauver la veuve, l'orphelin et le cul-de-jatte comme dirait un de ses regrettés camarades gardes.

Tous les trois avaient tressailli lorsque le golem avait frémi. Et alors qu'il s'affranchissait enfin de son immobilité forcée, Morrigan s'était préparée à l'y ramener d'un sort de glace, Sten n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce mais nul doute qu'il avait été prêt à se jeter sur lui. Alistair était honnête, il avait entièrement remis sa vie entre les mains de Cara sur ce coup-là. Si le golem s'était jeté sur eux, il n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose, à part se jeter entre Cara et lui pour la protéger.

Il fut fort heureux, et fort étonnant également, pour eux que le golem choisisse de leur adresser la parole. Mieux, Cara était parvenue à le convaincre de venir avec eux. Quoique, convaincre n'était peut-être pas le mot. Shale, car c'était son nom, venait avec eux parce qu'il... elle – difficile à dire et Alistair ne serait pas aventuré à choisir un genre devant le golem – s'ennuyait et n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

― Soit, avait conclu Cara avec un fin sourire, et vous l'avez dit, vous ne portez pas Cordoan dans votre cœur. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut venir pour une bonne cause, mais venir pour redécouvrir le monde et les possibilités qu'ils vous offrent.

Shale avait eu un lourd soupir, le premier auxquels se succéderaient d'innombrables, et avait haussé les épaules. Ce qui lui tenait lieu d'épaules plutôt.

Et voilà où ils en étaient maintenant. Ils devaient se balader avec un porte-manteau ambulant qui ignorait le concept même de discrétion et d'humour. En sortant du village, Alistair voulut discuter un brin de ce recrutement avec la concernée, mais la disparition aussi brutale que spontanée d'une volaille sous le pied du golem le persuada de reporter toute conversation sur ce sujet. Il vit du coin de l'œil sa compagne de voyage s'amuser à remplacer les cristaux que portaient le golem contre ceux qu'elle avait trouvé dans le sinistre sous-sol.

Léliana bondit sur ses pieds à leur retour. Elle avait couru droit vers Cara, soulagée de la revoir saine et sauve. Terriblement démonstrative, avait noté Alistair, alors qu'elles se connaissaient depuis quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus. Les présentations faites, Léliana n'avait rien trouvé à redire quant au recrutement de Shale, pas devant l'intéressé/e. Elle emporta Cara au feu de camp, la pressant de relater leur aventure. Morrigan, en regagnant son espèce de tanière qu'elle s'était aménagée à l'écart du reste du groupe, avait levé les yeux au ciel devant ce déluge d'amitié qu'elle devait trouver mièvre.

Léliana eut un petit rire quand Cara lui tendit le couteau à fromage fétiche d'un certain Olaf, qui n'en aurait plus jamais besoin.

― Ce couteau est plus effectif que mes lames ! s'exclama la jeune barbe après examen minutieux. Puis-je le garder ?

― Bien sûr, pourquoi vous aurais-je proposé d'y jeter un œil sinon ? répondit Cara.

Elle parut réfléchir un instant puis, après avoir farfouillé dans son sac – en parlant de ce sac, se dit Alistair, comment faisait-elle pour avoir tant de chose sur elle ? – et en sorti un objet qu'elle présenta à la barde. Barde dont le visage s'illumina.

― Un symbole d'Andrasté ! s'écria Léliana. Où est-ce que...

― Ce n'est que du bronze, l'interrompit Cara, mais je trouverai bien mieux plus tard, j'en suis certaine. Je l'ai trouvé à Lothering, peu avant notre rencontre. Nous avons été si occupée que j'en ai oublié jusqu'à son existence jusqu'à maintenant. J'en suis navrée, Léliana.

― Il ne faut pas, chère amie ! C'est bien naturel, l'Enclin nous préoccupe tous.

Saisissant l'objet, avec tendresse au regard d'Alistair, elle eut un œil vers l'ex-prisonnier de pierre qui se tenait à l'écart, non loin du marchand et son fils qui tenaient tant à camper en leur compagnie. La Garde des Ombres n'avait pas eu à cœur de refuser à Lothering. Léliana coupa court à leur conversation en remarquant qu'Alistair y prêtait une oreille distraite, si près du feu de camp les trois jeunes gens étaient.

― Maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que nous sommes un peu court pour ce qui est des vivres. Je vous remercie pour d'avoir pensé à moi, mon amie, je prendrais soin de votre présent.

Là-dessus, elle le glissa dans son propre sac avec un soin particulier. Elle refusa net la proposition de Cara qui aurait voulu l'accompagner, arguant qu'elle en aurait plus vite terminé si elle n'avait pas à se soucier de qui que ce soit.

Ce fut donc avec une moue boudeuse que Cara rejoignit Alistair près du feu. Assise sur une souche d'arbre, menton planté dans la paume de sa main, elle eut un soupir de profond ennui. Comme s'y était attendu Alistair, Cara était une femme d'action qui ne tolérait pas qu'on l'écarte de la moindre activité, surtout s'il s'agissait de venir en aide à autrui. En témoignait son sac bourré d'objets qu'elle avait promis de rendre, de textes à lire, de récompenses pour les multiples services qu'elle avait rendus. L'ex-futur-templier y vit une bonne occasion pour s'épancher sur le sujet « Shale ».

― Êtes-vous certaine de vouloir qu'il… elle nous accompagne ? demanda Alistair, incertain. C'est que c'est très encombrant.

Ni une ni deux, Cara sauta sur cette perche qu'il lui offrait. Métaphoriquement parlant, bien entendu.

― Shale nous sera d'une grande utilité, contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, assura la jeune femme. Il n'a pas besoin de dormir, de manger, ne craint presque rien… Le compagnon idéal pour une quête aussi périlleuse que celle qui nous incombe.

― Sans doute. Toutefois, je ne puis m'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait… sous un accès de colère ou d'ennui… Vous ne craignez pas que nous finissions par connaître le même sort que son précédent propriétaire ?

― Je conçois que cette crainte ne sera pas facile à dissiper, dit Cara. Cependant, je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer et que vous vous entendrez bien.

― Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir m'entendre avec quelque chose qui n'a manifestement pas d'oreille, blagua Alistair, et qui n'a pas besoin de dormir et va donc rôder dans son coin... à nous épier. Dites-mioi, vous m'écoutez ?

Le regard de Cara s'était fait soudainement insistant, perturbant Alistair de seconde en seconde. Il fallait dire que question regard franc, elle se posait là !

― J'ai également un cadeau pour vous, Alistair, il fallait me le dire tout de suite que vous en vouliez un !

Alistair s'apprêtait à protester mais l'apparition d'une statuette gravée, trouvée à Lothering, dans la main de sa compagne de voyage le coupa net dans sa diatribe.

― Est-ce à votre goût ?

Soit, un point pour elle, se dit-il en s'emparant du présent, ses joues prenant une teinte proche de celle d'une tomate bien mûre. Créateur merci, il n'eut pas à l'avouer à haute voix. Son visage parlait pour lui, pas de doute là-dessus.

― Vous l'admettrez, Alistair, laissa tomber Cara alors qu'il était déjà en train d'admirer la statuette, il vaut mieux avoir Shale de notre côté. Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'une tierce personne tombe dessus, le délivre et lui donne pour mission de nous exterminer.

Soit, elle avait gagné.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que cette simple attention pouvait autant les réchauffer, lui et ce petit cœur dont il essayait de renier jusqu'à l'existence ces derniers temps.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Minima de malis_ : De deux maux [choisit] le moindre

Je suis donc de retour ! Yay ! La fin d'année scolaire approchant, j'aurai plus de temps pour moi (et pour me remettre à l'écriture de cette histoire qui me tient tant à cœur).

Pensez à laisser un petit mot dans le carré blanc en bas, ce sera bien aimable à vous. Enfin, encore plus aimable encore !

A bientôt !


	6. Amor patitur moras

**Ndla** : Je souhaite à ceux et celles encore intéressés par cette histoire une bonne lecture en espérant qu'ils/elles l'apprécient toujours autant. Je suis navrée que les publications soient aussi irrégulières.

Alors... Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Amore, more, ore, re**

 **.**

 _Amor patitur moras_

 **.**

Plongés au cœur de la forêt de Bréciliane, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec les dalatiens de la plusévidente des manières.

La confrontation.

Cara ne s'était pas démontée. Malgré les remarques de Shale qui ne comprenait pas la différence entre homme et dalatien et donc ne voyait pas l'intérêt de discuter quand l'autre partie se voulait adverse, la Garde des Ombres était parvenue à les faire entrer dans le camp. L'accord passé avec cet étrange Archiviste, pour une raison qu'Alistair, Shale et Morrigan n'avaient absolument pas comprise, Cara avait tenu à faire un tour du camp par elle-même avant de partir. Les achats avaient pourtant été fait, le temps était compté mais Cara, poussée par la curiosité, voulut en apprendre un peu plus sur le peuple Dalatien.

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle fit la connaissance de Cammen et Gheyna.

De Cammen tout d'abord. Le jeune homme s'était prostré dans son coin, l'air si peiné et le soupir si profond que la Garde des Ombres ne pu l'ignorer. Pleine de compassion, elle s'approcha du dalatien qui l'avait à peine remarqué.

Morrigan crut halluciner en voyant Cara écouter les problèmes amoureux d'un adolescent pleurnichard.

― Quelle perte de temps, râla la jeune femme en s'éloignant. Rappelez-moi quand on partira chercher ce Versipelle.

― Réticente à l'amour n'est-ce pas ? glissa Léliana.

Son apparition spontanée fit sursauter Alistair. L'animosité entre ces deux femmes était chose étrange car qu'elle ne produisait nul éclat prodigieusement foudroyant, pas plus de grands éclats mais des petites piques. Une sorte de statu quo s'était instauré en présence de Cara.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Morrigan avait fait la sourde oreille. Elle s'était éloigné mais Cara était persuadée, Alistair en était convaincu, que la mage reviendrait quand viendrait l'heure de partir à la chasse au loup.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Cara n'avait pas eu à cœur de laisser Cammen en tête-à-tête avec sa tristesse.

― Restez là, tous les trois, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, assura la jeune femme.

Et là-dessus, elle les laissa entre eux. Alistair lui en voulut quelque peu, très puéril jamais il ne s'était voilé la face, pour le planter là avec un golem ornithophobe et une barde louche.

― Quelque chose ne va pas Alistair ? demanda Léliana.

―Tout va bien, répondit l'ex-futur-templier. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? On va aller chasser du loup-garou, tenter de sauver un peuple d'une malédiction. Nous avons bien du temps à perdre pour une histoire d'amour non ?

― Réticent à l'amour, vous aussi ? s'étonna la barde. Vous ne me ferez pas croire ça.

― Pourquoi pas ?

― Ne faites pas comme si cette rose n'existait pas Alistair,

L'intéressé en voulut davantage à ses joues pour s'enflammer aussi vite qu'à Léliana pour avoir prononcé ces mots. Quoique. A bien y réfléchir, il ne sut à qui il en tiendrait le plus rancune.

― Vraiment, Léliana, je ne vois pas...

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit.

― Jouer l'idiot ne vous sied guère.

― Vous êtes sûr ? C'est ce que je sais faire le mieux pourtant ! Quoique Morrigan vous dirait que c'est ce que je suis.

― Vous êtes un brin idiot, admit Léliana. Ne vous faites pas plus imbécile bien que j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'y est pas insensible.

― Qui ? Morrigan ?

Léliana repartit de son petit rire et reprit sa marche vers leur camp, s'apercevant que Cara était parvenu à réconcilier les deux amants et que Morrigan allait revenir.

― Veuillez m'excuser Alistair, lui dira plus tard la Garde des Ombres. Je n'ai pas m'en empêcher. Je sais que c'était une perte de temps...

Ceci dit en enroulant autour de son doigt le collier qu'un dalatien lui avait offert pour lui avoir fait l'annonce de la mort de sa femme, un regard pensif vers le veuf.

― Mais il y a si peu de belles choses dans ce monde, reprit-elle. Et il y en aura encore moins au fur et à mesure que l'Enclin avancera. Je voulais... Je ne sais pas, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas tourner les talons et laisser cet amour périr pour le bien d'une tradition.

― Si j'ai bien compris, ce n'est gagné pour eux.

Ceci dit alors qu'Alistair eut le malheur de jeter un œil sur les deux dalatiens encore pataud. Regard que suivi Cara.

― C'est une question de patience, assura-t-elle. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose mais si ma... mais à ce qu'on m'a dit, l'amour prend toujours beaucoup de temps.

Là-dessus, elle enfila très solennellement le collier d'Athras. Sur l'instant, Alistair n'osa poser de question sur la source qu'elle avait failli dévoiler ce jour-là. Il ne saurait que bien, bien plus tard que Cara parlait de sa mère.

Bien avant ça, il apprendrait que la mère de Cara avait entièrement raison sur ce point.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Amor patitur moras_ : L'amour est patient

Je vous remercie d'être arrivé jusqu'au bout. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message avant de partir vers d'autres fanfics !


End file.
